Oras Terrasaurs
by Blitzkrieger
Summary: Oras, is a memebr of fairy tail and a master at martial arts magic, as well as a living legend, for defeating the last seen dragon, read and find out why, OCxMirajane For 'Insert Decent Name Here' and the "Seventh Sanctum" that was BANNED FOR BEING AWESOME
1. Meet Oras

**FOR "INSERT A DECENT NAME HERE" for their determination to help other writers characters come to life in the Seventh Sanctum, ORAS IS MINE I DONATED HIM TO HIM/HER/IT**

OUTSIDE FAIRY TAIL

A man walked, he was 6ft 3, very muscular, he had a full, beard, and shaggy brown hair comed a small bit, on his left cheek, were 3 scar marks, his eyes were an emerald green, age 19, covering his body was orange and white robes of a monk.

The top was tan orange selveless tunic, that went up to his neck, and the tunic contuned down to his ankles on both sides front and back, over that was a white tunic wrapping around his waist, his pants were a baggy, white, that reached his calfs, on his feet were bandaged along with is leather wrapped fists, around his neck were prayer beads, in his hand was a long staff that had two cylinder club like heads.

On his musclear fore-arm was a black fairy tail logo, hidden by his leather wrappings, he was a member after all, as he entered the guild a fight was being waged, scratch that a full on WAR.

"Looks like, Natsu's back" as eh saw the, Pink haird mage, fight with his rival grey, the man sighed "And just when I got done with a job".

His tired face changed to an excited one, "ALRIGHT THAN" he roard, leaping into the frey, "HEY WATCH IT…OH CRAP ORAS WHEN DID YOU GET BACK" shouted a afraid guild member.

"I just got in, quite a welcome party!" he grinned, swinging his staff around smashing guild members with acrobatic, and extreme martial arts.

"ORAS FIGHT ME" He heard the young Natsu roared, "Natsu, didn't you remember what I did you last time", Natsu's hand shot up with flames, "Magic..huh…well" Oras put his hands together, "WIND FIST OF THE GODS" he clenched his fist, as it was orbited bya tornado.

"CUT IT OUY YOU DOLTS" a giant lummed over the entire guild, "Oh, hello Master" Mirajane said gleefully, she was standing next to yet another buxom girl!

After the Masters was done with the girl called Lucy, he looked at Oras "Ah, Oras, back already, how was the job".

Oras only grinned "Need you even ask" Oras said cocked, the Master Raised an eyebrow "Actually I do" this made a sweat drop from the back of Oras shaggy head.

LUCY POV

As the Master started to speak of all the things that the guild members had done to make the council hat them "And ORAS, THIS LAST MISSON, YOU WERE SENT TO ERADCATE THOSE GOBLIN CUTLIST THAT HAD TAKEN OVER THE CITY", the man who resembered a monks garb only downed a beer.

"I got the Job done" he said with on last gulp "YOU OBLITERED ALMOST ALL OF THE CITY" the master yelled, Another beer "So what".

The Master clenched his fists, "Guys…The council members are angry at me all the time" the Master made everybody feel nervous.

"But…The council can eat Crud for all I care" the paper he was holding ignited in flames, he threw it to Natsu who started to eat it "Magic is not a Mircale, the power to overcome reasoning is born from reasoning" everybody watched the little master.

"The will form an embodiment fo the firt time, and the 'spirt' flow in nature connects when the 'spirit' flow within us, I mean pouring all of your soul into whatever you do is magc." Oras saw how Lucy was gapping at Makarov "You will need a strong metalitly and a lot of concentration for that." The Master showed a big toothy grin.

"If you keep worrying about the watchful eyes of the higher-ups, your magic won't improve, do not fear the fools of the council."

"DOO WHATEVER YOU THINK IS RIGHT!" He shouted making everybody cheer,"THAT'S THE WAY OF THE FAIRY TAIL MAGES".

All of the guild cheered and smiled, Oras, only grinned at the bar, _You are the master of your fate…not the gods_.

His grin stopped, and he downed his beer.

LATER

After Lucy had just gotten, her guild stamp, Oras sat on the other end of the bar, he hadn't moved, "Where'd he pick that girl up from" he asked Mirajane.

"Who cares, she seems really nice" Mirajane said with a smile, "So..hows the collecting going" she said with a grin, Oras downed another beer, "In about 5 more years, at this rate" he said with a sigh.

"You'll get there" she said perkly, her yes then became soft, and they both meet at a gaze "You will..I know it" she said with a kind smile!

Soon Lucy came back to the Bar, she noticed Oras, "Oh, HI THERE" she said with a smilem Oras took notice of something "You seem…kind of familiar have we meet".

Lucy started waving her hands back and forth sweating "No,no,no of course not" Oras sighed, "Yeah, I guess so" he sipped his beer.

"So, how was the last job" Mirajane asked, "Hmph, didn't even have to use magic, this time," he answered.

"Oh, Lucy, this is Oras Terrasaurs" she said with a giggle "THE ORAS TERRASAURS" Oras said "Yep."

"The master of 5,000 fists"

"Yep"

"The one who defeated the 5 Legendary Orc Bandits"

"Yep"

"YOUR CONSIDERED ONE OF THE GREATES FIGHTERS IN THE WORLD" Lucy squealed, at him, Oras thought for a moment "….Yep"

A FEW DAYS LATER

Oras sat a table again drinking beer, slouching over, "DAMMIT THAT LAST JOB SUCKED" he yelled banging his head into the table.

The Bar lifted into two, "Aww, crap..sorry Mirajane" he said to the perky white haired woman, "No worries, I'm use to it, he he" she giggle at his clumsiness, while she delivered drinks.

"THE DARK ONES WILL COME AND GET YOU" Natsu screamed behind lucy, Mirajane soon started talking about Dark Guilds and regular, guilds.

Oras ignored them, all; he got up and went to the restroom

LATER

"ERZA'S BACK" Oras heard someone shout, it sounded like Loki, as he finished on the toilet, he walked out, to see the one and only Erza Scarlet.

"Whats with the horn" He asked on of team Shadow Gear, "Its..f-from a monser—E-erza slayed" he quivered.

"Really…" he Oras said curious "Ah, O-oras…not-not again" some one pleaded, as he approached the horn.

He saw how Erza was beginning to bulgier the guild on all their faults "And Oras…just cuase you're an S-class mage, doesn't mean you have the right, to do destroy cites".

Oras didn't say anything "And just because were shining armor, and act all noble, doesn't give you the right to kill another creature" he said sternly!

"W-what does that mean" Lucy asked Mirajane, "Oh, Oras, was raised as a monk, kinda see's that vaule in all life thing" Loki said.

"I'm pretty sensitive too" he flirted,

Soon he had left completely, after Natsu had agreed to helping Erza, Lucy went over to Mirajane.

"Hey, whats his deal, I though monks were supposed to be peaceful" Lucy said looking back as iff to see Oras "Oh, Lucy, he's one of those warrior monks" Mirajane said to her.

"Warrior Monks?" She asked, "Hmhm, he doesn't really talk about his past life"

AFTER THE DARK GUILD INCIDENT

Oras walked threw magnolia just finishing another job, his staff over his shoulder, and a straw hat on his head like the ones monks would wear when traveling, "Huh" he noticed someone coming taword him, "Mystogun" he said seriously.

Oras started to blink his eyes, "Oras..." Mystogun, said to him, both S-class mages having a stare down, "Off to another job" Oras asked him.

Mystogun, nodded and began to walk away "When you get back" Oras said with a girn "Lets fight' Mystogun stopped, "I can't wait".

AT FAIRY TAIL

Oras walked into see his most hated rival Laxus Dreyar "I'll never give up Fairy Tails stronges postion to anyone else," he smoked a cigar, as he spoke "Not to Erza or Mistogun, heck not even the old geezer".

As Oras entered others saw him, but most only glared at Laxus "I'M THE STRONGEST" Laxus announced, BAM, Oras smashedh is staff into the ground "Care to put that to the test".

Laxus saw the monk, wit ha blank face, "What does he mean put that to the test" Lucy said fightgened "Oh, Laxus and Oras are rivals".

Oras and Laxus glared at one another, and Laxus cocky face was chaned to a serois snarl "So...your finally back", Oras let go of his staff "And if you want have the title of strongest in fairy tail" Orast took a stance one leg infront of the other a open palm by his chest and fest pointed at Laxus.

"COme and get it!" Laxus, growled and leapt off the second floor, "YOU ASSHOLE" Oras leapt into the air, "CRAP THEIR GONNA TEAR APART THE GUILD" Jet shouted, "RUN RUN" another guild mate shouted, "Enought you two" a giant palm appered in between the two s-class mages.

"Stay out of this gramps" Laxus barked, "If he wants to be the strongest, be better put his words to action" Oras growled as the landed on the floor, "No thats the end of it"

ORAS: SOME TOWN

Oras moved through the town, ahead, his metal staff in hand, putting the but end, on the ground.

He saw a bar, _Drinking again, Oras…when are you going to stop drowing out your problems._ Those words wrang in his head _WHEN I DON'T HAVE ANYMORE_

He remebred himself shouting that last part, he continued to walk two his job, something about and ogre.

THE JOB  
Oras stood in a clearing in the woods, "Ok, this is the place" he said to himself scrathing his head looking at a map.

"It did say something about a ogre" RAAWWWWR a giant spear was lundged threw the map, only inches from ORas face.

Oras let got of the map, to see "Ok…it didn't say an 'ogre' it must of said 'ogres'" in front of oras were about 3 dozen large and massive, orge's.

They had grey skin, and black spots dotting ther humongous bodies, and armor and clubs of many kinds.

"Look at what he have her boys..a lost little monk" the leader Oras assumed laughed at him, "Why don't you go home and shave your head", one of them pointed at his shaggy mess of hair with his indext finger.

"HAHAH-YEOUCH" Oras was grabbing the ogre's hand "**Nobody touches the hair**!" he said in a very dark evil voice!

From a distance all you could see was a forest tree tops and birds chirping…then again your lucky you're at a distance BOOM

"SAY IT SAY IT" Oras shouted at the leader of the ogre's who's arm was bent behind his back, "YOU HAVE REALLY NICE HAIR, YOU HAVE REALLY NICE HAIR" he cired, "You bet I do" he let the Ogre go!

"Y'know I got ask, why were you terrorizing that town", the Orge's all got up one by one, "We didn't have a choice, out home was taken from us".

Oras raised an eyebrow, "Who would want to take your guy's place, your Ogre's" he asked arms crossed.

"THAT'S JUST IT, IT'S BECAUSE WE'RE OGRES, HUMANITY HAS ALWAYS HATTED US FOR WHAT WE ARE" the leader yelled getting a lot of nods form his men.

"Heh..heh..HAHAHAHA" ORas started to laught that made many of the ogres uneasy "So, they took your home because your different, eh…".

"Yeah, some warriors from a Warrior Guild came, and have been destroying out home, slaughtering out people for sport".

Oras looked at the leader who was fuming mad, Oras sighed "You we're the leader of your people…wernt you" he asked the Lead Ogre, who bit his lip and nodded.

"I was…one but now I feel like I'm no longer ready to lead them" the Leader said, "Whats your name?" Oras asked.

"Your Name…" again he asked? The Ogre sucked in his chest, he beat his fist to over his heart "I am Yro Rocklo…Leader of the Ogre Clan Greyscale,".

"So these, guys drove you from your home, and still have a bunch of your comrades trapped" Oras asked them, a few nodded then one shouted "ITS NOT JUST THAT, OUR FAMILES ARE TRAPPED AS WELL".

"So, what are you just going to not even try to get them back" Oras asked them all, "W-we have, but they've their professional warriors, with magic weapons, even hired mercinares".

Yro stepped foreward "Make not mistake" he said seriously "We will never abandon our people"

Oras smirked as the other Ogre's put their hand over their chest, Oras lifted his staff from behind his back.

He lifted the staff so it was closer to Yro, "I am Oras Terrasaurs, wizard of Fairy tail, will you let me fight with you retake your home"

Yro was a bit stunned, he then took out the axe slung across his back, and clanged it with Oras's staff, "We would be honored".

Oras and Yro grinned "By tomorrow…we're at war!"

SOMEPLACE DARK

A Man clad in armor with long blonde hair, a flowing white cape and a strange looking sword sat aginat a giant stone throne, "Hey Gallad…you hear about that fairy tail wizard passing threw hear" said somebody across from him.

It was a woman, she had, a bow and quiver, her hair was in a not, and she had on goggles, and what looked like a hunter jacket, "Hmph, mages are not problem for wariors!" The Man known as glad smirkd a cocky girn, "Lets see him pull a rabbit out of a hat!"


	2. A Living legend

**FAIRY TAIL GUILD CARD**

**NAME: Oras Terrasaurs**

**AGE: 19**

**MAGIC: Martial Arts techniques (And possibly others)**

**LIKES: Beer and Mirajane**

**DISLIKES: Cutting his hair and Laxus**

Oras had been lead to a camp, by the Ogre's of Greyscale! He discover more Ogres woman and children even.

As he entered the camp, his staff over his shoulder, he saw all the uneasy glances, even if he was human, and that the were all huge, "This way" Yro said, Yro lead him to a large tent, with 4 dimond shaped scale looking markings, that were grey.

The Tent entrance was lifted so he could enter, "Thanks" he said, as he entered, he then came face to face, with 5 even huger Ogres and one small old one in the middle.

"A HUMAN" they all cried drawing there weapons, but they all stopped, as the elder one lifted his hand, "Yro…why have you brought this human before us".

Yro then entered "Elder…this human has offered his assistance in these dark times" Yro bowed, "You let all our hopes ly on a human, you have grown soft, former chieftain" he put a lot of invasive on the last words.

"He defeated, me as well as my men, with little more than his magical fists" Yro said again head down, "Then he is no different from the, humans who took our home, a warrior…a murdered" another said.

Oras, bowed to the elder "With your permission elder….I would ask to speak" he said seriously, the elder gave a cough, both Oras and Yro looked at one another "Most of the time we think that means yes" Yro said to Oras giving a oooohh.

"My Name is Oras of Fairy Tail, I am a mage, and though I, am also a Monk of the Hidden Temples" none of the Ogres moved they only listened.

"And as a servant to those temples, I must aid those in need" his head was still bowed, but one of the Ogre's stood "And YOU HUMANS DEFINE US OGRES AS EVIL, SO WHY HELP US".

Oras then stood "We of the Hidden temples, help all those in need, and you are in need" he said with a smile.

"And I will help you!" Many of the Ogres didn't move even some were heasitant, then "E-elder" the older ogre in the room stood.

"We have tried using brute force to reclaim out home" he said with a cough as he hunched over, "Maybe what we need is some magic".

The Elder and Yro smiled, "So…JUST POINT IN THE RIGHT DIRECTION AND SIT BACK AND WATCH" Oras shouted triumphantly _you may not see it Oras, but there is good in you, learn to accept it_.

LATER

On a massive cliff wall, stood a cut out section of it, there was a large wall surrounding it with massive towering gates.

On top of the gates, were a few armed men, "So is it true what they say" one asked, he was wearing a sweat shirt, the other a tnaktop and shorts with a speak "Yeah, they say those warriors trio defeated all the Ogres".

"Damn, they must be strong, but why attack a bunch of Ogres" the one in the sweat shirt asked, "what a very good qustion" a voice said.

"Yeah it is…HEY WHO SAID THAT" both guards pointed there weapons ready for anything then the one in the somebody taped there shoulders "WHAT-GAH" *crack-crack* Oras knucles went "That'd be me".

INSIDE THE OGRES FORTRESS

BOOM-BAM-THOK "Well, well looks like some fun, has finally come" Gallad said, grinning as he slouched in his throne, his sword in his hand.

"Gallad…let me go, I shall dispatch this foe easily" a man wearing an vest and blouse with tight pants, a hat and a raiper at his side.

"Oh, no Sondeto….I wouldn't dream of holding you back" Gallad said, with a grin, "Go and…entertain out guest".

SOMEPLACE YOU REALLY DON'T WANT TO BE

A group of mercenaries were running through the abounded city, "WHAT THE HECK IS THIS GUY" one of them shouted.

"I DON'T KNOW BUT LETS GET OUT OF HERE" another asked as they ran towards the entrance, "METOR KICK".

UP in the skym Oras was flying down his leg extended with magical energy swirling around it his white pants clearly, "AAAA HE'S COMING".

Oras landed in the middle of the soidlers obliterating them, "C'MON IS THAT ALL YOU GOT" he yelled, his hands making 'come at me bro'.

"H-he t-to strong for us…RETREAT" one yelled soon all the mercinaries began to run, "Pathetic" the voice of Sandeto said as the soilders were all sliced at the same time.

"GA-YAA-AGHAHA" all of them fell down, at Sandeto's feet, as he strolled up to Oras gracefully, as he wiped of his rapier.

"So….your the trouble maker, who is attacking our beloved home" Sandeto cooed, Oras smirked, "I thought when you call something yours, it implies you own it".

Sandeto stoped smirking, "Aaaahhh….so you met those troublesome Ogres..." Sandeto was done wiping his blade.

"Well, as you know Ogres are evil creatures…it is a warriors wright to kill them, and take his splenders of war" the rapier wielding warrior said with a grin.

"You say one thing, but do another, you are a hypocrite" Oras said, to him, "Ah well, let us see..if I am-uh?" WHAM.

Oras had punched Sandeto right in the face before he could finish his sentence "AND I HATE HYPOCITES".

Sandeto lifted his rapier "You brat…UNGARD" Sandeto charged Oras with his rapier, "PREPARE TO MEET THE GREATEST DUELIST IN THE LAND" Sandeto cried as he swiped at oras who only dodged.

"You're a mage, so lets see that magic of yours" the duelist said cockily, Oras leapt back "Alright…BUT ONLY SINCE YOU ASKED".

Oras leapt in the air, he put both his hands tighter each edge of the palms meeting, "LIONS OPEM PALM" he shouted as smashed is two palms into Sandeto's chest sending him flying.

"Oh…I get it, you're a martial artist mage" Sandeto said holding his rapier level with his eyes "By using martial arts techniques and channeling your magic, you create a power all your own".

"Its something, only the hidden temples teach…then again there-" "SHUDDAP" Oras shoute connecting a punch to his adversaries jaw.

"BLADE SLICE CHOP" he swung a open balm at Sandeto's neck, "GAH" blood came out of his mouth, "FLAMING FEET" he deliverd multiple flaming kicks to, Sandeto's cest.

"AAAA" Orad delivered a kick to Sandetos right arm, making the warrior drop his sword, "Wait…wait….I know you" Sandeto coughed.

Sandeto was flung back 20 feet away "The tan robes of the hidden temples….." Oras was 15 feet away his fists clenched, "The shaggy brown hair and eyes a green as emralds…." Oras was 10 feet know.

"BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE YOUR JUST A LEGEND" Sandeto cried, in fear, "The greates fist fighter in the world…" 5 feet "Your Orras Terrasaurs, they said you killed the last dragon…with nothing but your fists."

GALLADS ROOM

"Sandeto should be back by now" the woman with the bow said, "GYYAAAAAAA" a scream rang out loud, "THAT WAS SANDETO' the woman cried, "WHAT HOW COULD BE DEFEATED" Gallad asked shouting.

"Knock Knock" the door exploded in the throne room, "Y-you're the one who defeated Sandeto" the woman with the bow said frightened, "Guilty" Oras said with a smirk.

"Well…I was almost worried for a second" Gallad said, getting of the throne that was much too big for him, "Well, this is the famous Oras of Fairy tail".

Gallad, strod hand on his sword, "Mina, please go fetch whats left of Sandeto…" he ordered her, the archeress began to move when.

"That won't be necessary" Oras threw the broken and uncoincous body of Sandeto as their feet, he was moaning and aching all over.

"So, you didn't kill him…something I should expect from a fairy Tail wizard" Gallad said as he drew his sword, "Mages are nothing more, then people who won't accept their limits".

"You man say what you want about me" Oras said as Mina helped Sandeto up, "**But do not ever insult my guild"**

"Think about it, you mages, only use magic because you can't do anything by yourselves" Gallad said pointing his sword at Oras, "Care to test that" Oras growled.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Gallad Bronco, S-class warrior of the Wolf Ear guild" Oras and him glared at one another for a second.

"I am Oras Terrasaurs, S-class mage of Fairy Tail mages guild, and I will defeat you" Oras took his stance.

"Oh, Oras Terrasaurs I know that name, you're a living legend" Gallad said, "Also you're the last member of the Hidden Temples".

Oras clenched is fists and grinned his teeth, "Oh, did I strike a nerve, let me see, ah yes that's how it goes".

"The Hidden temples were so name because nobody but the monks who lived there knew were they were" Gallad started to taunt Oras.

"Oh and then the Magic Council wasn't too fond of a Magical organization that didn't bend to their wishes".

"A group of people who decide how others should live there lives, are no better then the tyrants who destroy kingdoms" Oras growled, "And then here comes the best part" Gallad cheered.

"Somebody…" Gallad gave a eveil grin and was wide eyes "Began annihilating the temples"

FLASHBACK

Oras stood there in the middle of the open doorway to the temple, their was no beard on his face just shagy hair, and orange pants and a open vest.

All around him the great warrior monks layed dead

END OF FLASH BACK

"I was 13, years old when it happened" Oras said, "Oh, so said to loose some one's family" Gallad taunted.

"Tell me, you must have ran, since you survived…OH WAIT THAT'S RIGHT…YOU WERE ONLY 13 WHEN YOU DEFEATED THE DRAGON, THERE WAS NOTHING YOU COULD DO AT ALL GYAHAHAHAHA" Mina looked at Gallad with a worried face.

Gallad finished laughing at Oras, and swung his word "So, let us see witch is stronger steel or Magic".

Oras snickered….he snickered more "Why are you laughing…STOP THAT SNIKERING", Oras lifted his eyes to meets Gallads.

"My only regret is that I won't be able to go full strength with you"


	3. A wounded boy

_FAIRY TAIL 5 YEARS AGO_

_ "I'M GONNA BEAT YOU ERZA" the younger version of Natsu shouted running at Erza full speed Erza gave sigh, "WILL YOU STOP MAKING ALL THIS RUCKUS" she shouted ending his assault at once._

_ The other younger guild mates took intrest, such as Levi, Jet, Droy, and Elfman, along with grey and Erza""_

_ Soon Happy flew in with glee, shouting "GILDARTS IS BACK" everybody then had huge smiles on there face, "YAAAAY" Lissana cried as her and Elfman ran to the entrance with Mirajane arms crossing following slowly._

_ "He usually doesn't comeback this early" she said with a grin "Yeah, must be something important" Maco said aloud._

_ "WECLOME BACK GILDARTS" Happy shouted, "Huh" as everybody caught sight of Gildarts, the noticed a serious face on him, no grin, no greeting just a serious face._

_ "Hey, gildarts had somebody with him" Elfman said, as he saw the person riding on Gildarts back, "I need to speak with the master right away" he said seriously._

_ "Hey…Gildarts whose the kid" somebody asked, Gildarts ignored him, he took the kid off his back and layed him next to a pillar "Rest here till I get back"._

_ As Gildarts left everybody crowded around the uncoiuss boy, he had brown hair, a bandage of his cheek, on his lower legs were torn white pants covered in tattered orange and brown rags, his shirt was missing and he was covered in unchanged bandages._

"_Is he dead" Gray asked as he started to poke the boy with a stick, "DON'T DO THAT" Erza screamed delivering a kicked to Gray._

"_You think he's ok Mira-sis" Lisanna asked her older sister, who only gazed at the boy, "He looks starved" Cana said hands on her face._

"_HEY, WHATS GOING ON" Somebody shouted, all eyes turned around to see Laxus he the teenage lighting mage had a annoyed look on his face, "Hey, who's this brat" he asked bending over to get a closer look at the boy._

"_Hey, I KNOW THIS KID" Laxus said, with glee and melachony in his voice, "HE's that kid who killed that Gold Dragon, I've seen his face on the cover of Weekly Sorcerer's Magazine"._

"_Hew that's a relief, Igneel is read" Natsu said happily, "HEY MAYBE HE KNOWS WERE IGNEEL IS" Natsu started shakingthe boy "HEY WAKE UP"._

"_IRON WOLFS PALM" The boy shouted sending a giant punch in the shape of a wolf at Natsu, who went flying across the bar._

"_GYAA" the Boy yelled, as he leapt from were he was laying, "WHO WHAT WHEN WERE" he shouted looking at his surroundings._

"_Whoa, looks like somebody's having a spaze attack,calm down" Laxus placed a hand on the boys head, touching his hair, "WHIRLWIND KICK" the boy shouted, making a large amount of wind swing with his kick against Laxus._

"_NO BODY TOUCHES THE HAIR" The entire guild gapped at what had just happened "L-l-axus was…attacked"._

"_Why you little brat" Laxus said standing up, "JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE" Laxus roared, "None of your business…scarface", SCARFACE the boy leapt in the air._

"_METOR KICK" flame and rocks ignited s leg as he brought it down toward laxus "GAH" Blood splirted out of his leg before he may contact._

_Soon more blood was coughed up out of his mouth, "HEY KID ARE YOU ALRIGHT" Somebody asked as the dirty bandages started seeping blood._

"_GO GET GILDARTS" Mirajane barked, "Well look who's all out of…" Soon a hand appeared on Laxus shoulder before he could finish._

"_Don't even think about it, Laxus" the arm belonged to Gildarts, The boy started to cough more blood, "Who…who are you' he asked Mirajane._

"_I'm….Mirajane" she said to him "Oras…" then he passed out_

GALLAD VS. ORAS

"He won't go full strength" Mina quivered, Oras only smirked "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T GO FULL STRENGTH".

Gallad said charging Oras dodged easily causing Gallad to swing his sword at Oras, again and again, "Miss, miss, miss, almost that time".

"SHUDDAP" gallad roared as he thrust, at him, Oras jumped his legs betn and pressed against one another his arms out, "MACE HEADBUT" Oras brought his fore head straight down on Gallad"

THHHHOOK

It was deadly silent, for a second, "Ha" Gallad said his forehead bleeding capturing Oras off guard "YOUR WIDE OPEN" SLICE Blood erupted from Oras chest.

"GYA…rrrr" Oras grabbed his chest, "A true warrior, trains his body to withstand, any attack even without armor" Gallad wiped away his blood stained forehead.

"So, mage, lets see if my steel is stronger than your magic", Oras stood up hand over his wound, 'Damn, how could I be so carless', he charged "ICE PALM" Oras hand was covered with ice as it smashed into Gallads armor.

"Idiot, this armor, protects against all types of magical elements" 'DAMN' SLAHS Oras was slashed on the shoulder agains by Gallads blade.

"SO STILL THINK YOU ONLY NEED TO GO HALF WAY WITH ME" Gallad cried triumphantly, 'This isn't good, if I get it again, he could hit a nerve!'

When all else fails pray to the deities for guidance

Oras winced his eyes, he leapt back, to the edge of the room, "Whats wrong, you scared" Gallad taunted, Oras took a deep breathe, he sat down legs crossed, he put his hands on his knees.

"**OOOOOOOOOOHHMMMM**"

Oras voice had changed from his original to a loud echo, "What is that" Mina called in fear, "He's just sitting there…THAT BASTARD HE'S IGNORING ME"

"**OOOOOOOOOOHHMMMM**"

A vein poped on Gallads head, "THAT COKY BASTARD, HE'S JUST SITTIGN THERE" he swung his sword around.

"**OOOOOOOOOOHHMMMM**"

"G-g-allad I know this spell" Mina quivered, "SHUDDAP, " Gallad began to charge, "NO GALLAD DON'T"

"IS ALL THE LEGENDARY ORAS HAS TO OFFER" Gallad was read to thrust the sword into Oras, when, "W-what" Oras had raised his hand, but on his index finer and middle finger were extended, catching Gallads blade

"GALLAD" Mina cried, the warrior looked back at his teammate, "IT'S THE FABBLED 7 DEITY PRAYER TECHNIQUE"

FAIRY TAIL

"Hey Mirajane" Lucy asked the bar maid, "Yes, Lucy' she said softly and with a smile, "Uh…Is there something between you and…um Oras".

"GAAAH" Mirajane dropped the cups she was carrying, "Who..who told you such a thing" she asked Lucy, stuttering , "WHO HAS A THING WITH MY SISTER".

Elfman came roaring in, between them "AS A MAN I CAN'T ALLOW IT" 'Gah, so brutal' Lucy shivered at the sight of him, "Oh, Elfman, w-we're fine, Lucy just said, who has that thing I need".

Elfman wasn't convinced, "You know the special ingredient for that food you love" soon Elfman was convinced and left.

Lucy then smiled, a cocky grin "I take that as a yes" Mirajane dropped another glass, "LUCY" she screamd covering her mouth.

After Mirajane had cleaned the glass up, she looked at Lucy, her eyes became soft and her cheeks slightly blushed.

"Oras and I…have known each other for a long time" she smiled at the memories with Oras, "He was my first true friend in fairy tail, the same for him".

Lucy saw how Mirajane was feeling, she sighed "It must be nice, having somebody to carefore who feels the same way".

Mirajane, smirked at her "So, what was he like before he joined fairy tail" Lucy asked changing the subject.

"Well…he use to live with monks before he came here" she said, "Oh, c'mon you must know that, were his parents monks".

Mirajanes smile faded, "Oras…never knew his mother" she said, then continued "His father…is dead, he was murdered"

Lucy, froze at the word Murdered, "Murdered how?" Mirajane started to leave "Its not my place to tell" and she walked off.

"Master Makarov" Lucy looked over at Lucy, "Oras, was once a student at the Order of the Hidden Temples, as there are no more, working, his magic is extremely rare".

"Rare how" she asked the tiny master, "His Magical power, I more then just a few words and stances, he must channel his very will into them".

"I don't understand" she said very confused "In a simpliar form, the stronger the will the stronger the magical affect"

BACK TO ORAS

"And Oras has the will of a god" Makarov said, Oras opened his eyes, "What…what are you" Gallad said afraid.

SNAP

Oras snapped Gallads sword in half "**I am Oras of Fairy Tail**" Oras began to rise slowly, Gallad began to take steps backward, he the fell down "S-s-stay away" he cried.

"You are a murdered and a thief Gallad" Oras now stood above the fallen man, his magical energy flowing out of him, his poured out through the cracks in the floors and ceiling, a huge light erupted from him causing the whole mountain fortress to shake.

FAIRY TAIL GUILD MAKAROV

Makarov opened his eyes from where he is siting 'Oras as gone all the way to the edge again…let us pray he does not cross it'

BACK TO ORAS

He lifted Gallad into the air, "You have done nothing, but harm these innocent people" Gallad shook with fear.

"WAIT WAIT" Oras stopped "Theirs a huge vault full of treasure, bellow us, if let me go, you CAN HAVE IT ALL" Oras said nothing at first, "No"

"You say you are a warrior, and a true warrior protects the innocent, defends the weak, and only draws his sword, when needed to" Gallad tried to summon what little strength he had left "W-what do you know of warriors".

The Fairy Tail Mage drew back his fist, "More then you will ever know!" Oras got ready to punch "STOOOOOOP"

An arrow flew at lightning speed at Oras's head he caught it in his teeth, across the room stood Mina, her bow draw, tears coming down her face.

"I-I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM" she yelled

FLAHSBACK

Oras was down, he was wounded all over, "No…Mira.." Mirajane stood between him and their foes " I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM"

END FLASHBACK

"Let…him…go" she growled anther tear, another arrow ready "Please", slowly Oras put him down "GALLAD" Mina screamed hugging him, "Y...you let me go" Gallad said.

"Leave, take your comrade, the Ogres will not come after you" Oras said to them his back turned, Gallad and mina lifted Sandeto's body and began to leave.

"Why…" Mina asked, "You said please" Oras turned is head smirked, somewhere Makarov was also smirking.

LATER

The Ogres piled into the throne room weapons drawn, "Uh…THERE'S NO ONE HERE" one of them yelled.

"He said he'd fight with us, but all he did was do it for us" the Elder soon appeared "He did what he said he would, and no more of have fallen to death, and that is more the enough".

"ELDER A NOTE" a oger came running with a piece of paper "Dear Ogres of Greyscale" the Elder began.

"Your home is were it belongs with you, now I must return to mine, may your days be ones of peace free of suffering and pain, your friend and ally Oras of fairy tail" the Elder, Yro and many other Orgres smile.

"Oh there's more" "ELDER" somebody screamed, "HALF OF OUR TREASURE IS GONE" "WHAT!"

_P.S. I'm low on cash, no hard feelings but I need payment_

BACK IN MAGNOLIA

Oras had dropped the treasure off at, his place, it took him about 3 days to get back, on foot, and hauling all that treasure

Theivery is unbecoming of a monk….but then again you aren't really a monk

He snickered at the words in his mind, "Geez that was an eventful mission " as he strode toward the guild, the thought back to how Mina had reacted him nearly killing Gallad, "Wonder what Mirajanes doing".

"Hey, aren't you one of those Fairy Tail wizards" somebody in the street asked, "Sure am" Oras said cheerfully.

"Oh…is everything with you guys alright…your guild looked…kinda weird" he said to Oras, "Weired how?' Oras asked.

"Oh..you don't know, sorry I asked" the man said leaving, 'Whats going on with the guild'

INSIDE THE FAIRY TAIL BASMENT

As the Master scolded team Natsu, he was interrupted by a "**RRRRAAAAAAAAAAA**" that shook the entire guild.

"Uh-oh" the Master said sweating, BAM, down the stairs came Oras, enraged, he was seething with anger "Who…who DARED TO ATTACK PUR GUILD"

"It was Phantom Lord, Oras…they attacked us in the middle of the night", Mirajane said to him, "MIRAJANE….sigh…thank goodness your OK" he turned to face the master.

"MASTR HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN" Oras Demanded looking at the old, man whow as silent, "NATSU, YOUR WITH ME, PHANTOM IS OURS" He yelled at Natsu.

Both of them headed toward the guild exit, "WAIT" Mirajane shouted as the master left for the little master room.

"The council forbids fighting between the guilds" Oras gritted his teeth, and "If the Council stands in my, way I'll be happy to fight them as well" He growled.

"Oras…" she said to him, Oras then bit his lip and walked away into the basement, "What was that all about" Lucy asked.

"Oras has always hated the magical council" Gray answered, "Why…" came next, "The magic council and the Order of the Hidden Temples never got along, but then something happened" Erza said to Lucy.

"The Dragon happened"


	4. Visons

Since Master Makarov had asked, the teams to stay together that night incase Phantom Lord would attack again, Despite Elfmans manly protests, it was decided Oras would stay with Mirajane and Elfman.

The only way for this to happen was for him to sleep on the couch, which he did, as Oras slept their at night wearing nothing but sleep pants, he laid his head against his hands as he was on the couch.

"Oras…you still up" the voice of Mirajane was heard in the dark home, "Yeah…you too he asked" as she came down, she was wearing a white nightgown, and holding two cups of drinks.

Oras sat up, sniffing "Is that what I think it is?" he grinned.

FLASHBACK

Mirajane and Oras snuck threw Fairy tail storage house, "So are you sure it's here" Oras asked her, "Positive, I'm sure of it" as soon as the snuck around a corner "Ah-HA" Mira said, pointing to the giant sacks labeled Coco.

Soon they were downing the coco "AH..SO GOOD" Oras said guzzling it, "It's good isn't it" Mira said siting with her arms under her legs, as she sat next to him.

"YEAH, REAL GOOD" he shouted, sipping more, he and her eyes then meet, "O-oras" she slightly blushed, and so did he, they started to lean into another and they- "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE" Makarov shouted in the storage room, seeing the many opened sacks of coco.

"MIRA, ORAS WHAT HAVE YOU DONE" Makarov shouted in rage, "WHAT DID THEY DO, DON'T TELL ME THEY WERE DOING-".

Mirajane kicked the unrespecting Fred in the face, "Oh, maybe she was just-" now Oras kicked Maco in the face "YOU PERVERTED OLD MAN" he shouted.

As both kids attacked the vetran mages, they glanced at one another smiling.

END OF FLAHSBACK

Oras and Mira drank their coco, "Haha, I'll never forget that day" Oras said, Mirajane looked at all of Oras scars that covered his bodies, but one in the shape of a X covered his left chest was the most noticed, she felt his most recent one, from Gallad.

"Is this what happens….when you hold back" she asked, worried, "Its…" he looked away, "A small price to pay".

She gapped at him, she then hugged him pressing her head against his "Mira…" he asked "Do you remember what you told me, what your mentors taught you" she asked her eyes closed.

"I was given these powers for a reason…and that reason is to protect" he said to her she gave a hum of approval; she kissed his forehead making him blush.

"I know you'll be the man I know you can be, someday" Oras began to lay back down, she layed her head on his chest, his arms around her.

"You realize elfman will kill me if he finds us like this" Oras said to her as she began to fall asleep, "that's what makes him so cute"

THE NEXT MORNING

Oras and Mirajane woke up to find, a very uncute looking elfman glaring down on them "Elfman…" Oras started he held up his hands.

"A…." he started and he rolled up his sleeves

OUTSIDE, THE TOWN OF MAGNOLIA WERE ALL IS PEACEFUL IN THE MORNING…OR IT WAS

"MMMMAAAAAAAAANNNNNN" "GYAAAAAA" Oras went flying through the air, in is sleep pants

LATER

Oras leaned against a tree, he sighed, "Geez…huh" he looked up too see, 3 people pinned to a tree.

"GAH…LEVY, JET, DROI" he shouted, seeing them, 'I have to tell the Master…but first I need some clothes'.

After he had his clothes, on he ran to the guild and got the master, to bring him to the tree.

As an entire crowd had gathered infront of the tree, Oras followed the Master behind him, his fist clenched in rage.

" I can take out guild being wrecked" the master began, "But no parent can bare seeing his childrens blood" he broke his staff in anger.

"THIS MEANS WAR" letting his magical power flow out,

Oras Remembered the first time he met Levy, Jet and Droy.

FLASHBACK

Oras and Elfman were sitting at a table, while they talked about his cooking, "Really, I've never had that sounds great" Oras said happily to a blushing elfman.

"HEY ORAS" 3 kids ran over, one had blue hair and a yellow dress, a girl. The others were two boys one was bouncing up and down the other had black hair.

"Uh your…Jet..Droy and Lerio" he finished "ITS LEVI" both boys shouted, "Oh...yeah we we're wondering" Jet asked.

"Do you want to join our team" Levi said perkily, this made Oras spit out his drink "What...no way, I'm a solo act" he answered.

"But if you're a solo act…how come your always hanging out with Mirajane" Droy asked, a vein popped in Oras head "THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS" round house kick to the head.

END OF FLASHBACK

As the guild prepared for the counter attack on Phantom Lord Oras sat outside behind the guild, his fists together in a sitting position.

"Meditating before the battle eh" Makarov walked out next to Oras, his eyes closed "We will need your strength" Makarov said to him.

"Master…" Oras said, still as stone, "I….don't think I will be able to help" he started, This caught the masters attention "And why is that".

"I have had a vision" Oras stated, "Some Monks…even great sages wait for just a single glimse of a vision" the master was silent as he explained.

"This one is so vivid I must go to it…" Oras stood up "I'm…I'm sorry Master…I have to do this", he left the Master on the beach.

"Let us pray, that your vision…is worth the battle ahead"

FAIRY TAIL

"WHAT ORAS LEFT" Natsu roared at the Master, "MASTER HOW COULD LET ONE OF OUR STRONGEST LEAVE JUST LIKE THAT" Erza demanded to know why to the tiny wizard saint.

"We cannot…allow the loss of a single, Wizard determine the outcome of a battle" he said exiting the guild, "Now…to War".

SOMEPLACE IN THE MOUTIANS

Oras had to travel fast, as he trudged through the snowy mountain top, the winds whipping at his face, he held up his hands to block the snow.

Not stooping he started to climb the stone sides of the mountains, digging his fingers into the rock, 'What am I looking for….what have you shown me master'.

His mind went to an old man's face, he had a long beard and mustache was bald, and word orange robes that covered his body.

The most valuable things you search for…are often right under your nose

"That's right….they are" Oras snickered, as he stopped climbing, he climbed onto a small ledge and sat there, "Taking a time to rest eh" right next to him sat a old man.

"MAST-hmmf" the old man put his hand infront of Oras mouth "Do you want to cause an avalanche" Oras shook his head.

The old man wore orange brown robes with a fur cloak over his body, "So…how's life at the guild"

Oras looked at the old man in shock "Master….I thought you were dead" Oras asked him, "Still am, doesn't mean I can't say hello" as they both sat on the edge.

The storm started to die down, and the looked over the vast country of Fiore, "A beautiful site isn't eh" the old man said smoking his pipe.

The giant fairy tail mage stood watching the old man who he thought was dead "Is this the vision" he asked the old man nodded "Master….what is it that you have to share with me" Oras said bowing on his hands and knees.

"What this eh" the old man said looking at Oras "You were never one to bow, or grovel" the old man squinted his eyes, at him "It's because our guild….is at war with a enemy…a enemy I should face with them" he gritted his teeth.

"Yet you are here?" the old sage questioned, Oras lifted his head "Then tell me….what must I do" He looked at his hands.

"The one they call Jose…." The Masters started "I see he is angered by something" Oras could tell that the master was looking far somewhere were Master Jose was?

"What does that mean" Oras asked longing to know what had happened "I belive it means, the gloves are off" he said to Oras "…..THIS IS NO TIME FOR CLESHAES" Oras shouted he suddenly realized what he had done.

A roar of a avanalnche could be heard "NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID" the old man shouted, as it envolped them.

LATER

Oras punched out of the snow, shaking his snow covered hair, "You want a answer eh?" he heard his masters voice "Yes…please".

A sigh was heard "Very well, my child…you must go and face Master Jose" Oras had a shocked face "But he's a wizard saint….I COULD NEVER BEAT HIM" Oras shouted at his masters spirit.

"You doubt your abilities….do not doubt them all" his master continued "I know the pain you feel when it festers inside you, you have caged that power for too long".

Oras shook his head "I can't…I promised I wou-" "LOOK AT THE FATE OF YOUR GUILD IF YOU DO NOT ACCEPT WHAT IS YOURS"

Oras saw the entire guild in ruins, all his friends layed crying at the site of their destroyed guild, Jose's troops attacked them one by one, with low moral, he heard a scream it was mirajane she was being pinched by some giant robot.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" he shouted to the heavens his magical aura flowing out of him, causing the ground to crack and his air flew up wildly, is robes blew like as if hit by wind.

"**I WILL DEFEAT YOU JOSE**"

THE BATTLE FOR FAIRY TAIL

Master Jose stood before the guild members inside Phantoms moving fortress Erza Grey, Elfman and Mirajane looked at him in awe hat the dark energy flowing out of the wizard saint.

Erza Grey and Elfman tried to attack Hose but to no avail, "I must say I'm Rather disapointed" Jose said to them all, as each tried to stand.

"I had expected better from fairy tail oh well" he said as he charged up a massive attacker

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Something massive hit the moving fortress crashing into the room they were all in, in front of Jose stood Oras, his magical energy flowing out him like a swirling yellow tornado

"Well well" Jose grinned seeing Oras "Master Jose" Oras said serious "Oras of Fairy Tail" Jose said realsing his magical energy.

The rest of the guild mates all looked as both of their auras smashed into one another Jose grinned "Impressive your own magical aura is clashing with mine" Oras clenched his fist.

"You have attacked my guild, hurt my loved ones, and annulated my guild" Oras gritted his teeth, more magical energy flowed out of him "I WILL OBLITERATE YOU SO THERES NOTHING LEFT TO REINCARNATE" his magical energy flowed out him overwhelming with light.

"EARTH DRAGONS ROAR" a huge amount of earth and force shot at Jose, smashing into him "What…. That a dragon slayer magic" Jose said.

Crunch crunch

Was heard as the dust settled, "So that's how you beat the dragon" Jose grinned seeing Oras chewing some stone.

"Oras is….a dragon slayer" Grey stammered standing, "But…who" Elfman asked, Oras swallowed the last bit of rock.

"I AM THE DRAGON SLAYER OF EARTH ORAS TERRASAURS"


	5. The Dragon and the Wizard Saint

"I AM ORAS TERRASUARS DRAGONS SLAYER OF EARTH" Oras shouted as his magical energy erupted from his body.

Jose stood there almost pertrifed…almost, "Hmph" he smiled, and started to clap "Well…I may have underestimated you fairy's….two dragon slayers" he said claping slowly.

"I wonder were you where Oras Terrasaurs, if the legends are true, this explains how you defeated the dragon" Oras clenched his fists, making them pop.

"All of you….leave now" he ordered them, Elfman, Gray and Erza all stood clutched injures "Now way…as a Man I can't run" Elfman said, "I'm staying too" Gray said as well.

"The was defeated by the element four, you need our help" they said, this got Oras attention.

Erza also agreed "We're not leaving you" she growled, drawing a sword, "No" is said not taking his eyes off Jose, "Mirajane, get them out of here" he said his hair flowing from his magical energy.

Erza gritted her teeth "Didn't you hear me you idiot, we're not leaving" "I'M NOT ASKING YOU YOU'D JUST GET IN THE WAY" He said shooting a massive blow of aura at her.

Erza flinched, at his gaze, it stayed on her "Dammit…Lets go" she said to the other 3, "Erza" Mirajane started to help her out.

He turned back to Jose "ALL OF YOU GO NOW" He shouted "You know there already gone" Jose said, Oras gave a sigh.

Both there magical auars had disappeared into them "Master Jose…I must ask, why are you attacking our guild" Oras and Jose both exchanged hardend looks, then Jose smiled.

"Well…its quite simple, one of your members Lucy is her name" he said smiling "I know of her, what do you want with her" Jose snickered, "She is infact the heiress to the Heartfeilla family, so of course having her in your guild would increase your influence and make you the strongest in the country".

Oras was the one who was smiling now, he started to snicker "What… why are you snickering" Jose asked, his smile gone, "BWHAHAHAAH…." he started laughing.

BAM he smashed his foot into the ground and pointed a finger at him "YOUR PATHETIC…DO YOU REALLY THINK THIS IS ABOUT MONEY ANY MORE" he shouted at the wizard saint.

"Oh…is that so" Jose said, his magical aura of death, started to swirl around him, so dids Oras golden aura wrap around him, "You come to our city, you threaten my guild mates, my family" around his eyes, tan rock like scales appeared.

His arms began to get wrapped in earth, in the shape of hexagons, of dragon like guatlents, his fingers were clawed like a dragons.

"This has become far more than money, Jose" Oras said to him, "You just made it PERSONAL" Jose squinted his eyes and they both leapt into the air.

"EARTH DRAGONS TALONS" Oras shouted extended in fist, it swirling with golden earth, Jose shot a beam of dark energy at him.

OUTSIDE

The guild mates kept fighting the dark soldiers, when a huge explosion came from the Phantom moving fortress.

"What the hell was that" Cana asked, as she kicked away a phantom solider "It's Oras and Master Jose" came Gray's voice.

"What…DID You SAY ORAS IS BACK" Maceo said Freid herd it too, "Erza…you're ok" somebody asked, "WE CAN STILL WIN" they all cheered.

The celebration was cut short when the phantom soilders all turned into one giant monster of dark energy and many arms.

"THAT MONSTERS ATTACKING OUT GUILD" Cana shouted as it started to bash the Fairy Tail guild, "Dammit…these guys won't quite" Gray said looking at it.

Erza stood away from Mirajane "THEN WE CAN'T EITHER…BRING THAT THING DOWN" she ordered as she did the mages unleashed all there energy onto the monster as it continued to smash its fists into the guild building, while Erza barely managed to stand let alone cast a spell.

INSIDE THE PHANTOM CONTROL ROOM.

Natsu and Gajeel continued to pummel each other, until, the shot out of the room.

"Did they really just do that" asked a phantom member "There flying" another said. both happy and Lucy stood in awe.

Each punched each other in the above the battle below, "He's actually keeping up with the boss" said another

Somebody screamed, "WHAT THE HECK'S HAPPENING TO THE FLOOR" somebody shouted as it exploded and Oras and Jose were attacking each other.

"ORAS" Happy cheered "M-master Jose" said a frightened Phantom mage, "JJJJOOOOSEEEE" Oras roared.

The guild Mates, both Fairy and Phantom looked at the battling mages, "So that's the famed Oras of Fairy Tail" Gajeel said.

"EARTH DRAGONS ROAR" Oras shouted, "REAPERS CANNON" Jose shouted shooting a wave dark energy at Oras earthly one, making them explode on contact.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE A DRAGON SLAYER" Natsu said taking his attention away from Gajeel, "This one is starting to annoy me" Jose said.

"That….that guy is fighting the master" a Phantom member said, "DIE YOU INSOLENT MAAAAGGEEETTT" Jose shouted at him, "MAKE ME" Oras retaliated as both started to attack each other with their fists.

Oras kicked, Jose blocked and head butted, it knocked Oras back but he came back with his own head but, and then a left hook. Jose smahed his foot onto Oras head, Oras jumped of the crater he was smashed into to uppercut Jose.

"EARTH DRAGONS HAMMER" "DEATHS BLACK MACE" Both Oras and Jose smashed into each others making them fly back into the walls of the command room with a crash.

"Gajeel…get your but over her now" Jose ordered "He's….fighting the Master" Gajeel said "What's the matter boss he too strong for you" cockily toward his master, he then turned back to Natsu.

"YOU LITTLE MAGGOT" Jose shouted at Gajeel, "Natsu…" Oras said shifting his back hearing cracks.

"You leave Jose to me…" Oras started to chew on the stone that was once in the wall "He's….eating the rocks" Lucy said.

"He must really be a dragon slayer…I wonder if rocks tast good" Happy said, "Oras…" Natsu said stunned, Oras swallowed his rocks, and looked at Natsu, there was silence for a minute "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING NATSU, FIGHT THAT BASTARD" he said pointing at Gajeel.

"RIGHT" Natsu said charging Gajeel, "AREN'T YOU FORGETING SOME ONE" Jose said smashing into Oras, making them fly out of the room.

ATOP PHANTOMS FORTRESS

Oras and Jose shot out of the Command Deck, both of them wear breathing hard, there clothes torn, and messy from dirt, Blood seeped from Joses lip and blood gushed from Oras forehead, he threw Oras into the ocean down below.

"THERE AREN'T ANY ROCKS FOR YOU TO EAT DOWB HERE" Jose shouted charging, "YOUR GOING DOWN" Oras shouted, as they kept bashing each other in the air, before Oras hit the water.

Suddenly Oras noticed the monster attacking the guild "What the-" BAM Jose kicked Oras in the face, making him fall into the water.

Oras thrashed and kicked again and again "I don't belive it" Jose said amused "You can't swim…BWAAHAAHA"

Oras only thrashed in the water 'Dammit Dammit Dammit Dammit Dammit' he thought as Jose started to pummel him, another attack another and another until Oras started to sink.

"Where do you think you're going, Fairy" Jose grabed Oras below the water and lifted him by the neck, and made Oras look at the monster attacking the Guild hall

"Do you like it" Jose joked, "I created it myself, and it's doing exactly what it was made to do" "GYAAA" Jose continued to attack Oras, he started to waver, he only looked at the guild.

The Guild building started to shake, "N-no" Oras stiffened as it started to collapse, in that moment he remembered every good memory about the guild, Jose laughed with glee at the destruction.

'So your taking me to were' the younger version of Oras asked his rescuer 'It's my, home Fairy Tail' the voice of Gildarts said in his head.

_Oras and Gildarts sat around a fire eating food at night, "Sounds stupid" Oras said chewing on his food "I said the same thing when I heard of it, but nobody knows if fairy's had tails"._

_ Gildarts smiled at the young boy "How about we try to find out someday…it make an awesome adventure kid" Oras smiled at him his face full of food "SOUNDS GOOD"_

All of the Fairy Tail wizards outside the guild looked in horror with tear filled eyes as their guild fell to the ground.

_THOK "SHUDDAP YOU BRAT" the teen age Laxus shouted at Oras as they locked horns metaphorically, "BRING IT ON THUNDER HEAD" as they pummeled each other "Geez, this place gets rougher and rougher each year" Maceo said, next to the master._

_ "I guess, but youth is a joy"_

The banner of Fairy Tail floated the ground, Oras was lifted by Jose, the Wizard Saint of Phantom held up Oras by the neck, Oras one eye closed looked at the guild in shock, Jose only laughed more

_"CUT IT OUT YOU TWO" Gildarts said, as he hit both of them on the head, "This is Oras…with the master permission he's a new member" Oras laughed "You find that funny huh…well, this is our happy little family…sure it's weird, but this Guild Hall is also our home, so no fighting"._

_ Oras looked at Gildarts bewildered "We treat all of us fairly, and love each other, got that kid" he asked Oras "Hmph… I guess"._

_ "Your weird" he said to Gildarts making him flinch "Nah…he's just old" Mirajane said, next to him, "I'm Mirajane, remember, you passed out a second ago" he nodded._

_ The both smiled, but then turned away blushing_

Oras new that the people of Magnolia we're probably looking at the guilds destruction too, it was horrible.

_"See'ya guys later" Oras said, he had on white shorts, and an orange sash around his bare chest. His feet bare, "Off on a job already" Makarov asked him "Yeah", he started to leave "Let me see that" the Master said taking the poster "HEY THIS IS AN S-CLASS JOB" he shouted at him._

_ "Yeah so" Oras asked, Laxus then took it "Relax kid, I'll take it" Laxus took it "HEY NO FAIR ITS MINE" he shouted at the teen._

_ Makarov sighed "Relax, you'll be able to go on S-class jobs when you become an S-class mage" Oras stoped shouting "S-class" he asked._

_ "Basically it's when a Wizard is passed as a special wizard who can do much harder jobs with bigger rewards" Erza said appearing "Know it all" as the small non bearded monk, looked at her._

_ "Just train, hard enough and you'll be able to take on S-class jobs" she said to him, "ALRIGHT THEN I'LL WIN THE NEXT S-CLASS TEST THING" he boasted._

"I'm going to enjoy killing you" Jose said, Oras kept his eyes on the guild, 'I…failed' he said to himself in his mind.

_ 'So how's it going so far' Gildarts voice said in his head 'Its amazing, I can't wait to be an S-class mage' he heard Gildarts laughing in his head 'I want to stay here, _

_ He thought of the S-class examine with Mira, "Geez this is tough" they were both out of breathe Oras looked at her "I know…hey…how about whoever wins…" she looked at him taking in a breath._

_ "The winner helps the one who lost for the next one" she nodded "But why did" she asked, He thought for a moment._

_ "We're freinds" he said making her blush, he saw it "W-why are you blushing" he said blushing_

Oras's orange robes fell limp around his body, as it bleed, Jose continued to smile 'I can't do anything…I failed everybody…Erza, Mirajane, the Master…Dad' Oras thought to himself.

_"DAMMIT ORAS WERE WHERE YOU" the older Mirajane slapped him, Oras didn't do anything as the rain poured, on the, they stood in the streets of Magnolia "I'm sorry about Lisanna I really am" he said to her._

_ Another hand, as tears rolled down Mira's face, "WHY…WHY COULDN'T YOU COME WITH US" she shouted at him._

_ Oras looked at her, "IF…IF YOU WOULD JUST USE YOUR FULL STRENGTH-sniff-sniff MY SISTER WOULD STILL BE ALIVE" she wailed at him._

_ He grabbed he hugging her making her sob onto his shoulder._

He started to open his eyes, to face Jose, he clenched his fist, he started to bit his lip makibg blood seep from the wound.

_"If you keep worrying about the watchful eyes of the higher-ups, your magic won't improve, do not fear the fools of the council." Makarov shouted_

_"DOO WHATEVER YOU THINK IS RIGHT!" He shouted making everybody cheer,"THAT'S THE WAY OF THE FAIRY TAIL MAGES"._

Jose looked at Oras, not amused "Still has some fight in you" with one hand he grabbed Jose's arm that was grabbing Oras's neck.

'Your power is mean to protect' he heard Mirajane say

'You are the master of your fate not the gods' he heard his master say he then heard his master say "The gloves are off" in his head quoting his dead mentor.

Oras gritted his teeth, "I have to applaud you fairy" Jose said "FOR NOT KNOWING WHEN TO GIVE UP" Jose started to bash Oras again and again and again, with his knees making sure Oras didn't fall in the water, the were also close enough to see the mages of Fair Tail.

FROM BELOW THE PHANTOM FORTRESS

The guild mates saw Oras taking a huge beating from Jose n the air, Oras still didn't let go of Jose's amr "O-oras" Mirajane quivered "Please…you've done enough…please stop" she said to herself.

"Oh…man, I knew we shouldn't have left him" Gray said, all the guild mates watched as he was beaten again and again, they even saw him cough up blood "STOP IT…PLEASE" Mirajane wailed.

"Is…is it over" Erza gasped. Oras heard her, as he did all the others, even Jose did, even from that far a distance.

Mirajane stoped Crying, "ORAS PLEASE DON'T DIE" she shouted this was even heard by Master Jose, "PLEASE DON'T DIE, I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT"

"YOU WANT TO BE THE STRONGEST…BUT DON'T DIE OVER IT" she shouted the others watched her, as Oras layed on the top of the Phantom Fortress.

Master Jose watched as Oras gritted his teeth "Hmph…its over little fairy" he said soon the other guild mates, started shouting, for him to stop.

"The rest of your guild has given up" Jose said smiling, Oras made more blood come from his lips, "Shuddap" he gasped

"Impossible" Jose said, but not afraid "Your not really this stupid are you" he asked, "To keep fighting a losing battle".

"You don't get it do you JOse" Oras said to him, he raised his bloody bearded face "You see all those people down there…they want me to stop…but there the reason…THERE THE REASON I KEEP FIGHTING"

"But if that's not enough… Look at all those people down there…to you there ants" he said, Jose didn't move "But to me there the most important thing in the world".

He started to chew on more rocks "This is getting us nowhere…PREPARE TO DIE TINY FAIRY" Jose leapt at him and brought down his fist at Oras "THIS IS THE END FOR YOU ORAS OF FAIRY TAIL".

Who caught with his hand, "NO…it's the end for you…." Oras extended his fingers, to reveal "WHAT LARYMICA CRYSTALS" Jose gasped, Oras swallowed them "EARTH DRAGONS ROAR" he blasted Jose into the ruble of the building.

"What is this…" Jose stammered "Is this…is this" Oras Hovered in front of him over the water "RAAAAAAAAAAAAA DESTROYING MY GUILD WILL BE YOUR GREATEST REGRET JOSE" magical energy sirled around him

"Is this the strength of Fairy Tail" Jose asked for the first time in a long time…he Master Jose of Phantom Guild a Wizard Saint…was afraid


End file.
